corruption and affairs
by ilovethefray
Summary: Love can make you do a lot of things that you wouldn't naturally do. Including having an affair. Not even Ichigo and Orihime have a perfect marriage. Come check out their problems!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction that I just decided to write out on a whim.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, there would not be as many chapters because I'm a lazy ass hoe. **

**You guys might hate me for writting this but I felt the need to. I just had to. My excuse is in my authors area down below.**

We accept the love we think we deserve

" Damn it , Orihime, why must you put sweet bean paste on everything you make?! Don't you know that I have to eat this crap too?! Gah! " Ichigo stood and threw what was supposed to be his dinner at the ditsy young woman.

" Crap? So now my food is crap? Is that why you eat it every night? " Orihime shot-back, daring to challenge the strong warrior.

" WELL! Its the only thing that I can eat because my stupid-ass wife, doesn't know how to cook, and won't even put effort into it." at this point Ichigo was now throwing everything that he saw at Orihime.

" For your information, when I cook, I happen to be experimenting to see what YOU like! " It wasn't all the time that Orihime shouted, but that comment had really ignited a spark inside of her.

" Experimenting, eh? Are you sure, because it just looks like you're taking everything out of the refrigerator and throwing it into a pot! To me that's lazy."

" You know what Ichigo? I am so sick of you always ridiculing my food. And as a matter of fact, you talk about everything else I do too! If you dont treat me right I-I might just do something."

Ichigo smirked. He knew where this was going. His friends had warned him about this very moment. And he knew exactly what to do to handle the situation. He walked towards his woman with that smirk of his still in place. Then he leaned into her neck and whispered in her ear mockingly: "What are you going to do then?"

Trickles of sweat were dripping down Orihimes face. She was scared. There was only one time when Ichigo had shown this side to her, and the end results of that were not very good. But still she mustered up all the courage that she had so that she could stand up to the man she had thought she loved. "I might just leave you."

The room was silent for a minute but it seemed like hours. Then there was a noise. A chuckle. Ichigos chuckle.

"Pft, so you think you can just leave me like that eh? Well let me tell you something, honey, you have no job, no experiences to get one, and not even a proper education. I pay every bill, the mortgage, and even for you to make yourself pretty. Without me, you would be nothing. I OWN YOU!"

Orihime was ready to cry. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart had just been crushed by the love of her life. Despair took over her and the next thing she knew she was talking about something that Ichigo was supposed to never know. She lifted her head slowly, and sady said, " oh yeah, that's how you feel? well Renji just so happens to think that i am very smart and...very experienced."

SLAP!

" YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Ichigo was pissed beyond all the living and the dead. He couldn't think straight. It was like everything that he had ever done or learned in his life was non-existent. No words would form in his mind to go to his mouth so he took the next best action. Violence. He hit Orihime once more and then threw her up against the wall. he marched over to her and just stood there. Staring.

Orihimes eyes were wide with fear and shock. Her protector had turned against her. So now she had to protect herself...and it. She swore to herself that she would never loose another one. But before she could move her hand to her stomach, Ichigos foot had already collided with it. Three times actually.

" No! Ichigo, please stop I-I-I...I love you!" Orihime pleaded as she began to cough up blood.

" You love me?! Is that why your hopping on my best friends dick? Tell me you slut!"

" Renji makes me feel good about myself!" Orihime defended.

" Does he make you feel good when he's inside of you too?"

Silence.

" Answer me bitch!"

With her head bowed in shame, yet no regret, Orihime responded. " Yes."

" You're pathetic, clean up this mess, and then get yourself cleaned up. I'm out of here." Ichigo needed to get out of there. He needed to clear his head. But before he left he had one more thing to get off his chest. He turned around and looked at her from his spot at the door," Remember this Orihime, you're mine, always, and I won't ever let you get away." and with that he left.

fin

* * *

I'm sorry! No I'm not. Okay, I know what you guys are thinking. You guys are probably all like "Why would she do something like that?!.......evil......bitch!"

I JUST FELT LIKE DESTROYING SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL

Anyways, I want to do a collaboration with a writer who does lemons because I'm not really good at those. A few that I have in mind are: zero north, copperheadfightingninja, spice3132, enelya87, rairakku hana, and blitch(cant forget her!). So if anyone of you are reading this and interested hit me up or send me a pm (private message).

you will recieve credit for your Input.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Orihime wept as she watched her husband leave. Her reason for crying hysterically wasn't for the abusive man in whom she no longer knew, it was for her unborn child. She knew she had to find a way to rid herself of Ichigo once and for all. The auburn-haired woman didn't care what he did to her as long as her child is healthy and strong. No one would endanger the life of her unborn,  
including this monster that has disguised himself as her husband.

She sobbingly scurried her way to the kitchen to retrieve a mop and broom to clean up the mess Ichigo ordered her to do. As soon as she opened the broom closet, their argument flooded back into her mind.

**Start Flashback**

"_What are you going to do then?," he mocked._

_"I might just leave you," she retorted._

_Her husband chuckled. "Pft, so you think you can just leave me like that eh? Well let me tell you something, honey, you have no job, no experience, and little education. I pay every bill, the mortgage, and even for you to make yourself pretty. Without me, you would be nothing. I OWN YOU!"_

_Her heart snapped. Little by little this man has managed to crumble her normally gentle and kind heart. Sadness, anger, and betrayal took over her emotions. What she told had been something Ichigo was never supposed to find out about. "Is that really how you feel Ichigo? I guess Renji sees me a lot differently. He sees I'm very intelligent, experienced, humble, and very down to earth despite my so called weird tastes. He makes me feel things you never have."_

_SLAP!_

_"YOU fucking whore !" Orihime prepared herself for what she knew would place her on the receiving end of a horrible beating. She observed his eyes and face. Emotionless. He saw nothing but red. He struck her once more before throwing her petite, curvaceous frame to the wall._

_Mrs. Kurosaki's eyes widened with fear and shock. Her protector became her attacker. She would have to rely on her own strength to protect her unborn.  
She promised she wouldn't lose another child to his abusive ways. Orihime attempted to shield her stomach from harm unfortunately his foot already connected with it three times._

_"No! Ichigo, I'm sorry. Please stop I-I-I-........love you!" she pleaded while coughing up blood._

_"You love me?! Is that why you've been bouncing on my best friend's dick? Tell me you slut!," he demanded, losing his patience once more._

_"Renji makes me feel good about myself, unlike you," she defended._

_"Does he make you feel good when he's beating your slutty little guts out too?"_

_Silence._

_"Answer me tramp!"_

_She bowed her head in shame, yet displayed no remorce. "Yes."_

_"You're pathetic. Clean this mess up, I'm out of here." Before he left he glanced at her, "Remember this Orihime, you're mine. You always will be and I won't ever let you escape from me." With that, he left._

**End Flashback**

"I won't be yours much longer Ichigo. Just you wait and see," she sobbed. As soon as these words were uttered, her cell phone rang. Orihime looked on the screen to see who it was. "Renji." Her sadness dwindled almost immediately thinking of her sideline lover.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Hime, what's up?"

Sniff Sniff "Renji........"

"Orihime, are you crying?! Did that son of a bitch hurt you again?!," the red-head shouted angrily through the phone.

Silence.

"Orihime, Orhime! You know what, I'm coming over there right now. See you in a bit." With that, he hung up.

Mrs. Kurosaki suddenly hoped Ichigo wouldn't return home tonight. With the way she was feeling, it didn't really matter if he did. Inwardly, a part of her wanted him to just to idly watch as his property slowly slipped through his fingers into the arms of another man. "Ooh his scowl would look so delicious."

She didn't bother cleaning the mess, instead she focused on getting herself cleaned up for the arrival of her guest. With that she bathed, allowing the bubbles to soothe her every muscle damaged in her husband's wake.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, an enraged Ichigo recklessly drove down the streets like a possessed maniac. "How dare that bitch say that shit to me? I own her and she's going to show me some damn respect, even if I have to beat her to within an inch of her life." After blowing through his seventh red light, he turned a corner and pulled the car over at an expensive hotel.

He hoped out of his vehicle and stormed inside the cozy establishment with frightening malice.

A receptionist greeted him, "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"You can't help me at all. Which room is Rukia Kuchiki staying in?," he questioned in rage and slammed his hands on the counter.

The clerk look terrified. "Ri-right away s-sir."

The orange-haired young man continously ticked the desk in frustration. "If he doesn't hurry up, I'm going to kick his ass and turn this damn place upside down."

"Yes sir, Ms. Kuchiki's room is located in the penthouse suite. Take those elevators to the top floor of the hotel sir," he pointed out.

Ichigo simply snarled at the man and made his way to the peak of the building. When he arrived, the young man spotted a short, petite woman with almost shoulder length raven hair. "Yo Rukia!"

"Ichigo? Why didn't call first?"

"My fuckin' wife doesn't know her place. She's banging your boyfriend," he informed her.

"So?," she spoke uncaringly. "Since when do you care about others anymore?"

"I don't. I just thought you wanted to know. Anyways, you know what I want so let's cut the small talk. Suck my cock, Rukia."

"You're right. Let's get down to the usual business." With that, her violet toned irises beamed lust directly at him as she seductively swayed her hips towards him.

Ichigo had even more reason to maintain his affair with Rukia. His so called best friend has been fuckin' his wife for who knows how long. He figured he might as well fuck Renji's girlfriend. Besides, she was a better fuck anyways.

When Rukia pressed him to the door, she leaned in for a kiss only to be denied.

"I just want some head and a quick fuck. None of that lovey-dovey shit, bitch." On the inside, the young man was furious. How dare that good for nothing bitch betray him?

"Whatever you say jerk," she retorted. She brought herself to a squatting position and prepared to pleasure him greatly like so many times before.  
Whenever Orihime and Ichigo would get in a fight, he'd always run to her demanding his cock be blowed and mowed. The raven-haired woman did it out of vengeance and the reward of knowing she outmatched his wife in every way intimately. Of course, she didn't really give a shit about Renji cheating on her. He's nothing but a scary bitch who can't stand up to her brother.

Ichigo felt her hastily unzipping his pants to expose his member. Without so much as glance, Rukia invitingly captured his long, thick member into her tiny mouth. Her cheeks bulged due to his girth. His hands rested on top of her head as her tongue lapped around the tip. He groaned in satisfaction.

Unfortunately, tonight he wasn't in the mood for delicacy or perfection. He desired to nut and that's it.

She teasingly licked the very end of his cock, causing him to spasm. "damn!" His manhood twitched inside her mouth. Rukia didn't mind one bit. In fact, she relished it. For five agonizing minutes, she lovingly toyed him before deciding to finish this. In one try, she took him into the back of her throat.

"God yes.............," he moaned. "Faster dammit, faster!," he barked.

Once again, she obeyed. The invading member slapped against her tonsil offensively but the tough-minded woman fought it with everything she had. She craved Ichigo's semen. Something about the bitterness and the rough way he tells her he's about to cumm ruffles her feathers in a very bad way. She bobbed her head back and forth, looking up to silenty tell him to jam her head into him.

He complied and she herself got into it. One of her hands crept down to her wettened womanhood. She cupped her heat and placed a digit inside her gaping entrance. The scent of her leaking arousal filled the room. Ichigo couldn't be more turned on. He glances down to observe her rubbing the heat in which he planned to plummet his dick in mere moments. The vibrations of her cooes and mewls brought him to the brink of his release. A few more suckles should drain him of his salty seed.

Rukia hungrily lapped at his member's pre-gooze but this wasn't the chowder she played with. Her needy moans forcibly escaped her. Her free hand aggressively wraps around the hard base of his cock and pumps him with the surprising strength she possesses. Soon, Ichigo succumbed and could no longer keep his kids from wanting to be swallowed down her awaiting hatch.

"fuck, Rukia. I'm about to cumm! Ddddddaaaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," he sounded off to the heavens while maintaining his death grip on the woman's head, not that she minded.

The woman eagerly accepted his chowder. The hardened member pulsed rapidly in her cavern. She held her mouth in place until Ichigo's popsicle released all its juice. As he finished, Rukia opened her mouth to expose his warm seed.

God, did she look sexy with his kids in her mouth. Those violet eyes glimmering into his chocolate-brown eyes made it all the sweeter. She immediately swallowed the huge globs of cumm with a greedy gulp. "What have you been eating? It tastes unpleasant but tolerable all at the same time."

"The fucking weird concoctions that are damn near about to kill me. Not that I really give a damn about dying but still."

Rukia nodded. "I want you to take me like Renji never could. fuck me hard and without remorce. Do it now Ichigo!"

"Don't tell me what the hell to do? Once I nut, this is over and I'm leaving," he informed her.

"Good. This is strictly a business transaction, nothing more."

"Shut the fuck up and bend your ass over, Kuchiki bitch."

"Why you?"

Ichigo picked the midget up by her underarms and pressed her to the wall next to the elevator. He forcibly shifted so his access to her womanhood was absolute. He gripped his amazingly erect cock and placed the head to her wanton nether lips. Her hot juices coated him instantly, forcing him to buck inside her in bliss. "So fuckin' tight," he groaned in pleasure.

"Ichi-go............"

The young man thrusted inside her drenching pussy with reckless abandon. Nothing else mattered but being inside a wanton Rukia Kuchiki. Mr. Kurosaki muffled nothings in ecstasy at the feel of her walls hugging his plunger for dear life. An evil, despicable man like himself didn't deserve to bed her or his wife. One day he promised he would confront the monster that has controlled him. For now, it was his treasure. Without it, he wouldn't be getting laid at this moment. Orihime probably wouldn't have given him the time of day had he not scowled all the time. "Wait a minute. Why the fuck should I care what those two bitches want or how the hell they feel? It's about me and what I own. bitches flock to my wealth and my cock. I'm on top of the fucking world world.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As such, he sped up his mighty thrusts. The way he ripped her tiny insides, pleased him immensely. He grinned as Rukia shouted her pain to an emotionless soldier on a mission to destroy the world and himself.

"Ichigo, too hard!," she screamed. The woman loved rough sex but her back wall began to ache and cause major discomfort. Instead of stopping, he increase the speed of his pumps.

"That's it little bitch. You're a dirty cunt. Soon, I will own you too," he panted. Unknown to him, the bad boy in him turned her on. She may be in pain but she wanted to be owned by him even if only for the sex. Renji can keep her warm at night after he's fucking Orihime.

"Ow! I'm your bitch Ichigo! You own me, please stop. You're too deep inside my dripping pussy, oooooowwwwwww!!!!!!!!" She wrapped her legs around him in a death grip to ensure her own survival.

Ichigo mercilessly kept up the assault inside her slick sheath. In and out, up and down. Red and white liquid covered his orange curled manhood. Alas, the time has come for him to fill her womb. Her screams and pleas fell on deaf ears. Ten minutes of torturing sex and his head begins to throb.

"I'm going to cum inside you slut!"

"No! Ichigo not inside, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She futily attempted to push him away but his strength was too great. Inwardly, she wanted to feel his gooey seed merge with her thick white juice. "No more Ichigo! I can't take it!"

SLAP

"Shut up cunt!" He thrusted seventeen more times and, "Ggggguuuuhhhhhhh, fffffffffuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkk......................"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," she struggled in protest. Too late. She would have to remind herself to go to Planned Parenthood in the morning for emergency contraceptive.

He not so politely yanked his cock from her sopping womanhood. Her lithe frame dropped to the ground in a loud thud. "Next time, shut up and take it. You were so good until tonight. What the fuck happened to you?" Those were his last words before leaving a stunned Rukia to pick up the pieces and recollect what transpired between them. _"Ichigo, will you ever feel anything for anyone ever again?"_

* * *

Knock Knock Knock

"I'm coming," Orihime called. Mrs. Kurosaki got up to the door before fixing the hem of her nightgown. She opened to reveal a very handsome red-head, Renji Abarai. "Renji......" "Mmm, I'm feeling so warm just being near him. I need him to take away all the pain my cruel husband placed on me."

"Sorry I'm late. This idiot clipped my car and tried to take off. I stomped his sorry ass into the pavement though. By the way, you look amazing Orihime," he commented as he gazed up and down her tentalizing body.

She blushed madly. Her creamy skin reddened more than a ripened tomato. "Thank you, Renji. Please, come in," she offered.

"Don't mind if I do." The red-head stepped into she and Ichigo's home. Sure, he's visited on more than one occasion but never to specifically see Orihime. Each time they made love, it would be at either Renji's home or a hotel near the river. Rukia claimed to be away on business so she hardly ever was home to keep him warm at night. He loved Rukia but something about Orihime placed his mind, body, and spirit on cloud nine. Perhaps he may be falling in love with her, not that he considered it a bad thing. The hard part would be telling his girlfriend about his affair with Ichigo's wife. More than likely, he'll require stitches but they'll heal but his heart may not if Orihime isn't by his side.

The first time she and Renji messed around was when Ichigo slapped her and told her she wasn't allowed back until the next morning. Having nowhere else to go, she immediately sought Rukia and Renji. She appeared on their doorstep. The latter had been the only one occupying the residence. The two chatted away about not only her abuse but about many intellectual topics. For the first time in many years, Orihime experienced true happiness. Mrs. Kurosaki kissed him and from there things escalated. The next thing they knew, clothes were discarded and she impaled herself upon Abarai's rod. She swore she had to have cummed at least four times that night. Ichigo never did that for her in recent years, not once. All he cared about was himself and she wasn't so sure he even cared for hisself. She more or less stands by her husband today out of fear, not only for her but for him. She vowed to protect her husband from himself should the need arise and that she shall do. Even if she's cheating on him.

"What did that bastard do?"

"Renji, please make love to me now. I don't want to think or feel anything for Ichigo anymore," she stated with confidence.

"Ori-hime, are you sure? I mean what if that bastard comes back."

"I don't care. Besides, I know he won't be back until morning."

"Alright." Renji stood up from the couch and carried his best friend's wife to their bedroom. The ultimate disrespect. Screwing a man's wife's brains out on his bed. Knowing his friend, if he ever found out he'd gunning for his head on a platter. "I'll defeat him."

"Hm. Is something wrong Renji?"

"Oh no, it's nothing." He gently laid the well-rounded wife of Ichigo down on the bed. Renji lovingly gazed into pools of grey as his lips inch closer to hers. The red-head felt as if this woman placed a trance on him in which he had no desire to be released from.

Their lips met. His hands busied themselves with removing the night garments from her body. Meanwhile, her hands mimicked his and stripped his rugged clothing as well. Renji took a hold of one of her exposed breasts and placed butterfly kisses around her erected pink nipple, drawing a mewl from Mrs. Kurosaki.

"More please...........unh......." The red-head intensified his sensual movements over her milky skin. He alternated to her other breasts not wanting to leave it unattended and uncared for.

Orihime's urge for him grew exponentially to an uncontrollable level. Her pussy yearned for his cock to pound away at her insides. She needed no had to have the attention A.S.A.P. or she would surely die. She forced her lover onto his back and crawled until her musky womanhood mounted his lips and his semi-erect manhood brushed against hers. The 69 always got them both going pretty quickly on their journey to the abyss and tonight would be no exception.

Simultaneously, they both got to work on bringing the other one step closer to the ultimate climax. Orihime took in half of his hardened hockey stick while he lapped away hungrily at her pink love button. He worshipped her essence as if it were his only sustenance in the world. She relished the attention he willingly gave to her and often times rewarded him equally in return.

Muffled sounds emanated from the two creepers. They could both feel it in the pit of their stomachs. The two of them were about to cumm. Orihime playfully twirled her warm tongue around the head of his member, reveling in his reactions. "Let it go Renji. I want all of you to fill me up."

Abarai had similar thoughts on his mind. _"She's so pretty. I can't believe she's for real sometimes. I'm lucky to be in the same room as her let alone her bed."_ He put his tongue to her pulsating opening and plunged it deep inside, causing her to scream. Her scream in turn, forced his body spasm and release his seed prematurely. "Gggggaaaaaahhhhhhh I can't hold it!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His vibrations pushed her over the edge as well. "I-can't.....uh.......either..........ooooooooohhhhhhhh...........Renji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"  
she cried to the heavens in complete bliss.

Once they both digested each other's juices, Inoue crawled over to Abarai and straddled his cock. She leaned her full frame over him and he cupped her breast with authority, not like him. Fortunately, it brought her pleasure nonetheless. "Renji.....mmmm, you're so good.......to me.......mmmmmmm."

"Good doesn't begin to describe you. You're incredible. Awesome." Again, she blushes a deep red. Orihime licks his ear lobe in an effort to goad him into giving her a night she won't soon forget.

"Orihime......jeez......." His frustrated cock ached and patience quickly left him. Ichigo's wife helped him ram his dick into her weeping juicebox. She grinded her sex into him with force she never imagined having. Euphoria claimed her immediately as it did for him. "Papa, you're so big. You're so big papa, ooohhh."

"Hime!!!!"

His cock rotated round and round, applying strong pressure to her back wall. She writhed in both pain and satisfaction above him. As time passed, Renji decided to grab her by the hips and bounce her up and down on top of his rod to drill her deeper. Orihime held no objections to such notion. This man knew exactly what to do when to do it. He was her a perfect soul mate. A twinge inside her heart couldn't shake a weird feeling. _"Maybe too perfect and kind for a tainted slut like me."_ More time ticked away and all feelings of pleasure and inhibition left her.

Renji sensed this and removed himself from inside her. Hot tears dripped onto of his chest. "Orihime, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Renji. I'm such a crybaby. Please finish inside me that way I won't be a waste of your time."

"Hime, look at me." She obliged. "You are definitely worth my time. You're worth any man's time including that piece of crap I call a best friend. I don't ever want to hear you say that again."

"Oh Renji, thank you," she cheered up immediately. "Let's finish what we started." She grabbed his cock and slid him into her. The two of them gave it everything they had over a 30 minutes when, "I'm cumming!," they yelled in unison before collapsing into a deep slumber.

"Good night Renji."

"Night Hime."


	3. Chapter 3

You might experience some OOC parts with Orihime. And the order might be a bit messed up.

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach

* * *

On the next morning, Orihime woke up in nobody's arms. Even though she had expected this she still had a small cloud over her. She formed a pout on her lips as she slipped on her robe and walked to the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

She really wasn't kidding when she said that she experimented with her food to see what Ichigo liked. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, two months ago, Orihime had really lost an interest in all the weird combinations that she would usually enjoy. She thought that Ichigo didn't mind eating her food. He didn't a few years ago, when they had first started dating. But that must have just been part of his plot to gain her trust.

Orihime reminisced on her relationship with Ichigo in the early stages. Like how he used to order her flowers just because, or tell her that he loved her and not expect to get a blow job after. He really was a sweet guy then. Then all of a sudden he just changed though. It was like a hurricane just came in and took her loving Ichigo and replaced it with a raging, abusive one. Orihime put on a pot of tea and sat down to think about that day that would change her life forever.

**Flashback **

_It started off as a normal day. Orihime woke up to no one as her husband was somewhat of a workaholic. Ichigo is one of the countries most popular diagnostics. He could find five things wrong with a person just by looking at them, and ten more by doing test. He is the House of Japan. But he also had a drug problem. It was kept secret for some time but eventually word had leaked out. _

_Once the head of medicine had heard of these rumors, he immediately suspended Ichigo's license to practice in his hospital. He had claimed that he was " diagnosing under the influence of non-prescript drugs". that was just euphemism for saying that he was high all of the time. _

_When Ichigo had heard of this, he was outraged. Renji was at work and he didn't want to disturb him which meant that he had no one to take his anger out on. No one, but his wife. Ichigo thought about this rationally for a second. He loved his wife with his heart and soul but right now he was pissed and could really look past that fact. And not to mention he was hopped up on cocaine. _

_It was decided, the only thing that Ichigo would do is just harass her a bit and perhaps insult her cooking, maybe call her a few names if he felt like it. __**"but that's as far as it will go."**__ Ichigo told himself as he hopped in his car and rode off._

_When Ichigo got home he found his wife laying on the couch reading a copy of the morning newspaper. He thought of what to say that could hurt her feelings._ **_"Calling her ugly? No, that would get me no sex. How about fat? Oh not even I would believe that. Stupid? Would that work? I think it will. I could always apologize and still get sex after, or at least close to it. Yup, that's what I'll do."_**

"_hey dumb-ass, you just gonna lay there and not acknowledge my presence?" **Wow, that was without hesitation. **_

" _Ichigo! I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I was to consumed in the paper." **Did he just call me a dumb-ass?**_

" _I'm surprised that you can even under stand the news paper. isn't it just a bit to much for your small brain to take in?" **Heh, this feels nice.**_

" _Is something wrong with you honey? Did you have a bad day?" **What's with him today? **_

" _I did have a bad day, and your not making it any better." **Oh man I'm getting caught up with this. But it feels so good. I should do this more often. Wait, no, that's wrong!**_

" _Well I'm sorry Ichigo, tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." **I don't understand. What's going on?**_

" _There's nothing that you can do, you don't understand!" **Why am I raising my voice? Am I serious now? I could be. She really doesn't understand**._

" _I don't understand because your not telling me anything." **Please tell me what's wrong Ichigo.**_

" _My license to practice has been suspended. They found out about my drug abuse problems." _

"_Oh, that's bad."_

" _No really Captain Obvious?"_

" _My bad, I just….don't know what to say."_

" _That's why I said that you wouldn't understand." _

" _Well at least now you have a chance to clean yourself up."_

" _What?!"_

" _I'm just saying that I think it would be best if you stopped using drugs! It could possibly help you get your license unsuspended."_

" _Listen here chick, I'm not quitting any thing. Especially if it makes me happy."_

_" Well I was just trying to help out. You dont have to get an atti....tude" W**oah, what was that?** Orihime put her hand up to her cheek. It stung badly. There were only two reasons why her face should be hurting right now. Either some invisible man with anger issues has invaded their home and took his problems out on her, or Ichigo just hit her.** But I didnt do anything wrong, or did I?** _

The sound of a whistling teapot brought Orihime out of her trance. She was thankful for that. She didnt want to be reminded of the other cruel words Ichigo had said to her after his assault. She didnt want to be recall her black eye, and she didnt want to think about how she was kicked out of her own home until the next morning. The thought of what she did until that morning came, however, was something she could willingly think about all day.

With her teacup in one hand, and a magazine in the other Orihime turned around to be surprised by a smaller black haired woman.

" Rukia, what are you doing in my home?" Pure venom could be heard in Orihime's voice. She wasnt an idiot and she knew what was going on between Rukia and Ichigo. Sometimes she found herself confused thinking about their affair. Not because she was hurt by it or anything, but because she couldnt really figure out why she cared so much.

" I just came to visit a freind, is there something wrong with that?" Rukia put on a facade that she made sure Orihime could see through. She knew that she knew, and she was going to intimidate this girl to no end.

" So you screw my husband and then call yourself a freind. Its like that, eh?"

" Oh Orihime, you shouldnt use language like that, its not ladylike, and might I add-"

" You can't add anything, but you can get the hell out of my house."

" Well don't we have a pottymouth today?"

" I think I have the right to have a pottymouth. After all, I am talking to a bitch who's fucking my husband."

" I think its time that I take my leave."

" Yea I think thats a good idea."

" Goodbye sweetheart."

" Goodbye whore."

* * *

Just in case you guys didn't know, The Fray is a band. And they rock. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. As a matter of fact, I dont even own one of these chapters. Yea I'm lazy. Thats why I dont update much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo sat on a bench at the local park thinking. He wasn't having good thought's though. Some of them were about loosing his job, some were about his addiction, but most of them about his wife. Ichigo was extremely angry with Orihime of course but he had to admit that somewhere deep inside him, he was also confused.

Ichigo wasn't really sure why Orihime would go out and have an affair behind his back. Wasn't he enough pleasure for her? Okay, so maybe he never let her have a chance to have an orgasm, and perhaps every now and then he would have her without her consent, but that is still no excuse for her actions. And to have an affair with Renji too? _what does he do that I don't?_ Ichigo shook his head at the thought of Renji or any other man being intimate with Orihime. It made his heart cringe and his blood boil. _She is mine._

Rage had suddenly built up inside of Ichigo and he wanted to let it out. He knew just the person who he would unleash at to. Standing up and stretching his upper body, Ichigo started for his _best friends_ apartment.

* * *

**Knock, Knock, Knock!** It's been fifteen minutes since Ichigo has been pounding on Renji's door and he was starting to get impatient. _What the hell is he doing in there any way? Probably fucking my wife._

" Renji, it's me open up the door!" He was now seriously losing it. Going to a nearby window , Ichigo looked in and shouted, " Renji I swear to god if you don't open up this door I'm gonna kick it open and-"

" What the hell do you want man?!"

Ichigo turned around to see a disheveled looking Renji leaning out the door and staring at him. His hair was not in its usual ponytail but plastered over his face by sweat that was long gone , his eyes looked clouded with ecstasy, and although slightly pissed by Ichigo's little tantrum, he managed a small grin.

" Well, don't you look…nice."

" Oh, yea. I just got out of the shower." Renji swept some hair out of his face with his fingers.

_Emphasis. Unnecessary._

Ichigo smirked and looked at Renji curiously " The shower eh? You sure it wasn't from something or someone else?"

Renji stood up tall now. Now he was the one confused. The only something or someone that Ichigo would question about is…_Orihime. Does he know? But how?_

Now with a serious tone, Ichigo answered the questions that were on Renji's mind.

" I know about the affair Renji , Orihime told me."

"……What are you gonna do about it?"

" Hehe. I'm gonna beat the shit out of you," Ichigo cracked his knuckles and continued, " then I'm going to go home, and beat the shit out of my wife."

" Well Ichigo, I'll let you fight me, but I'm not gonna let you lay a finger on Orihime." Renji's eyes showed determination.

" Oh? Is that so?" he was teasing.

"Yea, I'll stop you at all cost."

Ichigo pinned Renji up against the door with his smirk back on his face. " Oh so now you're your fucking superman, saving the sluts for further fucks."

Renji had had enough of Ichigo and his smart remarks so he gave him a hard push causing Ichigo to fall back and stumble a little. Ichigo looked up and glared at Renji with eyes that were so close to being those of his hollow. Then, he charged at full speed for Renji.

Already in a defensive stance, Renji thought of ways that he could solve this problem without fighting. _well, I did sleep with his wife. On several occasions, so I guess I kind of deserve this. But then again, that asshole fuckin' abuses her. How dare he?!_ Now angered by Ichigo's assaults on Orihime,Renji had forgotten any attempt to make peace with Ichigo. Unfortunately he did forget that an angry beast was trying to severely hurt him. At the second before Ichigo's hand was about to collide with Renji's face, Renji had swung his foot up and blocked it.

" Oooh, nice reflexes. I like that."

" Yea? Well you'll like this even more!" Renji brought his right arm back and brought it forth again straight into Ichigo's nose.

"oh fuck! Son of a bitch!" Ichigo started breathing hard as he bent down and cupped his nose.

Renji gave Ichigo a pitying look, " Come on Ichigo, I know that you're stronger than this."

" No I'm not!" Ichigo slowly got up and looked at Renji, " I'm not strong like I used to be I…I am weak."

" Oh man,, you wanna come in and have a beer?"

" Yea, I need one right now."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Orihime was just about to leave for the market when someone called the house phone.

" Hello?"

" Hi this is Dr. Ikazawa, is Mr. Ichigo Kurasaki available at the moment?"

Orihime's stomach flipped at the name, but she pushed through, " Um, no, can I take a message though?"

" Yes, but first may I ask your relationship to Mr. Kurasaki?"

" I'm his wife, why?"

" You're his wife? Well then I suggest that you come in for some test."

" Why would I need to come in for test? Wait, what was the message you had for him again?"

" Oh, right, tell Mr. Kurasaki that the test came back positive."

" Positive for what?" Orihime was starting to get frustrated.

" Oh you don't know?"

" Don't know what!"

" Mr. Kurasaki is HIV positive."

* * *

**There you go, I hope you like it. But on second thought, like it or not, I freaking love it. Thanksgiving break is good. Now on to the real work. Ugh, I hate writing informal essays, so demanding. I'm ranting, I should stop. And I'm done. And tired.**

**Okay so I guess that people like to give shout outs to reviewer and stuff, so I guess I can do that, but I'm not gonna sit up here and type out all nine of your names because that just takes way to long. So you know who you are. And thank you all who still read it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime stood there shocked, " HIV positive? I don't understand. "

" Positive means that you are infected with the disease."

" Yea I know, but how could he have gotten it? The only person that he's been having sex with is me…and her," Orihime could not even bring herself to say the name of her husbands mistress. _Could it really be her that gave him HIV? But would that mean that Renji has it too?_

" Ma'am, are you still there?"

Shaken out of her trance, Orihime responds, " Yes, but I must go now . I have some important business to attend to."

" That's fine, but I seriously recommend that you come in and get tested. HIV is nothing to play around with."

" I understand, I'll make an appointment as soon as I can, goodbye." With that she hung up the phone and picked up her bag readying herself to leave. The market was going to have to wait, telling Renji about this was way more important.

* * *

Two men sat on a couch in complete silence, neither one of them daring to break it for fear of another fight. However, the thoughts in their minds just wouldn't stop swirling around. Neither one of them couldn't figure out how to begin the conversation of how one was sleeping with the others wife.

Renji was currently thinking of possible defenses to say if by chance he was asked why he slept with Orihime. Saying that Ichigo treated her like shit was the only reason that he had come up with so far. It was true, but no man wants to hear about how badly he treats his wife. But now that he thought about it, saying that he just felt like sexing her up whenever he saw her didn't sound any better. Although that was true too. Orihime was a sexy woman.

Ichigo on the other hand was thinking of how to handle it when he did get the answers to his questions. He wanted to know why, but he also wanted to know who. As in who started the affair? Was it Renji or was it Orihime? If it be Renji, then understanding would befall on him for he knows how a man thinks and feels. But if the advancer in the situation was Orihime, then his world would just shatter. That would mean that Orihime no longer thought of him as her one and only love. He couldn't live with that. Before he knew it he found himself speaking,

" Renji. Who initiated the affair?"

Shocked by the question but not unprepared, Renji quickly replied saying " she kissed me, and I didn't stop her. All of our other meetings after were my idea though."

Still calm, Ichigo asked another question, " What attracted you to her?"

Renji had a thousand answers to this question. What didn't attract him to her? He loved every thing about her, from her smile to her crazy meal ideas. But something that he just couldn't ignore was :

" The fact the she could see the good in everyone, no matter how bad they are."

Ichigo smiled at this, " That's what I like about her too, answer me one more question, do you love her?"

Renji knew the answer to this, he knew it very well. Of course he loved her. But before he could express these feelings he heard a knock on the door.

" Renji it's Orihime, open up, I gotta tell you something. It's about us and the baby."

Ichigo's eyes widened. _What does she mean baby? And who is us. Is it me and her. Or her and him? That doesn't matter right now . What I wanna know is_

" Whose baby is it? "

Renji, just as shocked as ichigo, but for different reasons, could only bring himself to say,

" Sorry dude, I thought she told you when she confessed the affair."

Then he went to get the door.

As soon as he opened the door Orihime came rushing into his arms crying, unaware of her husband being in the same room.

" Oh Renji, I got the most horrible call of my life today."

Not knowing what to say in such an awkward situation, Renji just responded with what he thought was a general question, " What's wrong Orihime?"

" Its about ichigo. He's got…he's got- oh, I cant even bring myself to say it."

" What do I have Orihime?"

A dark atmosphere visited the room, bringing with it gloom, hate, disgust and discomfort. Orihime was the one most effected by the new mood. At this moment she felt like taking a gun and shooting her brains out. This was not the way she wanted ichigo to find out about his new disease. She had something better planed for that. But since he was here, and she was here, she might as well get it over with and speak the truth.

" Ichigo, earlier today I received a call from Dr. Ikazawa, do you know her?"

Ichigo swallowed hard. He knew the news wasn't going to be good, " Yeah I know her, what did she say?"

Still trying to control her cries from earlier, Orihime pulls it together enough to tell him the news.

" Ichigo, you have HIV. "

Just as everyone thought that it could get no worse than it already was, Orihime says something that would further devastate the mood.

" And the baby is not yours. Renji and I planned to have it," then taking a deep breath she finished, " We're going to run away and get married."

Ichigo's face held deep pain and sorrow. He couldn't believe what was coming out of Orihime's mouth. does she really hate me that much?

" why? What makes you want to leave me so desperately."

After what seemed like an eternity, the dreaded truth came out.

" Because he loves me and I love him."

Ichigo and Renji both wore looks of distraught . Renji was the first one to speak.

" Orihime, baby, I thought we we're gonna wait 'til we left to tell him all this stuff."

" I know, but it needed to come out now. Its better this way. Now we can leave be together sooner than we thought… You do want to be with me don't you?"

" You know I do," Renji stepped closer to Orihime and whispered in her ear, " Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Orihime nodded her head.

" Ahem"

Renji and Orihime then looked at Ichigo. Neither one of them new what to say. What could they say? They had obviously just expressed their feelings about each other and to make the matters worse, they showed no remorse about it.

Ichigo new that he had no chance of making Orihime come home with him today. So he just stared at the two of them and waited for one of them to say something.

Renji was the brave one, " Ichigo, I'm sorry, I fell in love with your wife, I got her pregnant, and I plan to marry her."

" how are you going to marry her, when she is still married to me?"

" There is a small island of the coast that allows people to be joined in more than one marriage."

" We don't need your permission Ichigo." Orihime spoke boldly.

" Baby, I got this. You should be resting anyways, you being up for so long isn't good for the baby, go lay down. Later we'll go shopping for some clothes," Renji led orihime to his bed and then turned his attention back towards the man across the room, " You probably hate me right now."

" I don't hate you. I know that if I was still the person I was a few years back, I would do the same damn thing," he then took one last look at the girl lying on the bed, she was already on her way to dreamland, he gave his final words of the day, " I love you orihime, I know that you may think differently after all we've been through, but I'm determined to make you love me again. I wont let you go that easily." Then he turned on his heels and exited the room.

Renji went to lay on the bed next to Orihime. She looked so peaceful. He took his fingers and ran them through her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead. He then whispered in her ear, " Orihime baby, you don't have to worry anymore. I'll take care of you and our baby."

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love reading the authors note? I do. I love the fact that the authors think that they're actually famous like Stephany Meyer( twilight) or something. I mean, if you just actually took the time to read the authors notes, you'd probably notice that most of them usually have a sentence that looks like this:

" So, I wanted this character to realize his feelings for this character so I just pulled a chapter out my ass made of complete bullshit! leave a review!"

I can joke about that because I do it in my stories too. Another thing I just love about some the authors of fanfiction is their ability to force you into leaving a review:

" Leave a review or I'll kill myself waah!" or " If you dont leave a review, I'll never write on fanfiction again!" and then there is my all time favorite " Leave a review if you want a cookie!"

Those are just some of the things that I "love" about fanfiction authors. (If you didnt understand the quotes i was being sarcastic. Idiot)

But you know who's not an idiot? the people who read this note and agreed. Yep you guys are the smartest people in the entire world, and I love you. ( As you can see there are no quotes around the love so i show no sarcasm here.)

If anybody was offended by this little rant, dont be, I'm basically describing myself and a few other people I know who write fanfiction.

Well I'm done.

p.s. " If you dont review I'm going to shoot my hands, that way I'll never be able to write fanfiction again!"

LMFAO! Okay, now I'm done.


	6. Chapter 6

If shopping for baby clothes with your loved one was supposed to be a joyous event, Orihime sure wasn't making it look that way. Her face was void of any signs of emotions and she was sure Renji was starting to catch on to her feelings as well. The way he looked at her as she shopped still showed love, but held a bit of suspicion in it.

She didn't blame him though, it had only been a few hours since their relationship became exposed and it might have been hard for him knowing that just last week she was in the bed with some other man. She knew this, and thereby sought to comfort him in his time of doubt.

Orihime quickly purchased the clothes she thought appropriate for her baby walked over to the bench that Renji was sitting on outside the store and sat close by him. Renji just stared ahead, almost as if he was ignoring her. This talk wasn't going to be easy, but she would push through.

"Is there something wrong baby?"

No response.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Renji?"

That had caught his attention.

Snapped out of his own thoughts, Renji turned and looked at Orihime. He saw the concern in her eyes and knew that it would be okay if he asked her.

"are you sure your ready to marry me?"

Orihime's eye widened at this, how could he ask such a question? After all they had been through.

"Renji you know I want to be with you, I love you."

"I know, nut what about after the wedding? When we come back, do you ever wonder what our friends might think of us?"

"I do, but I know that we can make this work one way or another. We shouldn't have to hide our feelings anymore. We deserve to be happy."

"Your right, I just hope they accept us and know we're serious about this relationship."

"Me too," Orihime looked down at the bag of clothes she had just bought and continued ,"I would hate it if the baby were discriminated against because of us. You know how fast talk gets around in this town."

At this Renji turned and put his arms around Orihime, "I would never let that happen."

"I love you Renji."

"I love you too."

Meanwhile…

Isshin Kurosaki walked up the stairs to the apartment complex which belonged to his son and wife. It had been quite some time since he had visited them and since he was in the neighborhood doing business, he thought it'd be okay to stop by.

Reaching the door he was searching for, he stretched out his arm and began pounding on the door.

"Ichigo! Open up right now, it's your father! I know you're in there, I can smell the cigarette you just lit up. "

Silence.

"Alright, you asked for it. I'm coming in, whether you like it or not. I'm knocking down the door in 5, 4, 3, 2"

"Don't even think getting to one you old man!" Ichigo said as he opened the door for his father to enter.

"Old man? What are you talking about? I'm still young. I'm still hip." Isshin said as he moved to sit on the sofa.

"So, what brings you here?" Ichigo said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation that wouldn't be followed by a fight.

"No reason, just thought I'd come by and see my son and his beautiful wife. Where is the lovely lady anyway?" Isshin said.

"….."

"Did you hear me Ichigo?" Isshin now had concern lacing his voice. " where is she?"

"She's. Not. Here." Ichigo answered through gritted teeth.

Not understanding the depressed tone in Ichigo's voice, Isshin continued his interrogation, "Well, when will she be back? I'm anxious to see her."

"You won't be seeing her any time soon."

"Why not?"

"Because she left me."

Isshin's face grew grim, "What do you mean she left you? What is going on?"

"She left me for another man," Ichigo replied with a strained voice, "Says she gonna marry him and have his kid too."

"How so, she married to you?" Isshin asked confused.

"That's what I said! But she found a way around it, there's an island off the coast that allows a person to have more than one spouse"

"This means?"

"This means she doesn't need any divorce papers, just a pass port and another man."

"Are you going to do something about it?" Isshin challenged.

"Yes, I was working on something before you got here actually." Ichigo said with bitterness evident in his voice.

"Well, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to make her fall in love with me all over again. Just like when we were teenagers. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good. I can't understand why Orihime would leave you. You're such a great guy.

"Thanks dad." Ichigo had failed to tell his father about how he abused Orihime daily and had an affair with Rukia. But that didn't matter; what father didn't know wouldn't kill him.

LATER

Rukia walked down the hallway to the complex she shared with Renji. she was horny but not really in the mood for Ichigo to just fuck her and leave. She wanted Renji, he always made sex all about her. _Perhaps that's because the sex he has with Orihime is made all about him. The little slut._ Rukia frowed at this thought. She was a possessive woman and she really didn't like the fact that Orihime was sleeping with her man._ Although I __**am**__ sleeping with hers._

Rukia stopped at door she was looking for and began searching for her keys. Once she had them she fiddled with lock for a few seconds before opening the door and entering.

" Renji, are you there honey?" Rukia asked as she put on her best sweet voice.

The only reply she got was a groan that came from Renji's lips. It seemed to be coming from the bedroom. At this Rukia rushed to the bedroom with a cloud of fury coming over her._ That bitch had better not be in there with him._

Rukia slowly opened the bedroom door and peaked her head in to find Renji sitting on the edge of the bed with his head thrown back and his hand caressing Orihime's long auburn then looked down and saw Orihime on her knees with her hands on Renji's thighs and her head bobbing up and down on his cock. _She seems to have done this before judging from the moans she is eliciting from him. Whore._ Rukia watched for a few more minutes and listened to moans and groans Renji was making. She listened to the way he called Orihime's name as if she was the only person in the world and suddenly became very jealous. Renji had never made those noises for her, or called her name like that. In fact, he never says her name when they are having sex.

The next thing she knew, Rukia was across the room with the scariest face she could muster up.

"Renji, what is this? Why are with this bitch?" she said as she pointed to a shocked Orihime was now getting up to sit on the edge of the bed next to Renji.

Renji, on the other hand, was furious. Not just because Rukia had called Orihime a bitch, but also because he was so near to sweet release and Rukia had just walked in and ruined it.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?"

"What do mean 'what are you doing here?' aren't I allowed to go where ever I want? I am an adult."

"Of course you are, but I'm pretty sure there's a law that says you can't break into people's homes." Renji said rather- of- factly.

"This is my home."

"No, your home is that hotel room where you had sex with Ichigo at." It wasn't Renji who said this, but Orihime.

Rukia, whose attention was now on Orihime sharply replied, "And your home is on the corner where you fuck anyone who gives you attention. Slut."

" shut up Rukia," Renji said as he stood up in a rage, "We all know the only slut here is you. Now I think you should leave."

"Why's that Renji? It's still my apartment. The one who should be leaving is her," Rukia shouted as she pointed towards Orihime who was now standing next to Renji clinging to one of his arms.

Renji had had enough of the arguing with Rukia and anxious to get back to his previous activities with Orihime, "Fine you can stay, but don't get angry if you walk in on me and Orihime doing something more intimate than this, because whether you like it or not, she's staying."

Rukia was shocked. Renji had never talked to her like that. It scared her slightly._ He talks as if he would actually have sex with Orihime right in front of me._ _And after what I did to Orihime she would happily fuck my guy in front of me. I guess I should leave them be._

Rukia tuned back into reality, she looked at the new couple with a defeated face and announced, "Well it seems I'm not welcome here. I guess I'll be taking my leave," reached the door and then turned around, "If anybody calls I'll be staying with my brother," then she was gone.

Orihime's face held a bit of regret in saw this and turned her to face him.

"Hey baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just didn't want her to find out this way."

"how did you wanted her to find out?" Renji asked confused.

" perhaps on a phone call while we were on our way to the island. It would less scary."

Renji laughed at this, " you don't have to worry about that any more. Besides, it is better to have done it now than before the wedding. Now we have plenty of time to get our feelings straight."

" I guess you're right," Orihime said as she smiled at Renji.

"thank you, now how about we continue what we were doing before our rude interruption," Renji said as he wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist.

"I'd like that a lot."

**Wow, that was one long chapter. Took me a while but I just could not bear the thoughts in my heads that call me lazy. Any way I hope that you guys like this chapter. I was determined to make it a long one so I made sure that all the main characters were in it. And also, the next chapter will be featuring Byakuya himself so that should be exciting. I can't wait to start on that. **

**I know that I got some reviews on my previous chapter so thank to all those who did, and thanx to those who added this to their favorite stories or me to their favorite authors list. That was really kind of you.**

**And thank you for your patience as well, I know your all waiting for a lemon and I will get you one soon. Probably within the next three chapters.**

**I'm gonna stop talking now. **


End file.
